


tentang rafa, si anak arsi '17

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: No Homo (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: well,ini cerita tentang rafa, anak arsi '17.





	tentang rafa, si anak arsi '17

**Author's Note:**

> *lempar ke ao3* *lalu sembunyi*

Rumor Brian-Ditya itu, kalau di kampus, sudah seperti gosip receh tengah hari yang mau tidak mau semua orang tahu. Mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil, kabarnya. Mereka memang sengaja _stay low_ dan menolak untuk koar-koar—karena, yah, _Indonesia_, kalian paham? Dan yang paling mengejutkan, ada yang menyebar kabar kalau mereka bakal pindah ke Eropa begitu selesai kuliah dan menikah secara legal di sana (_what?!_)

Maka saat Rafa, bocah supel dari Bandung yang sudah _out_ sejak SMA diterima masuk di universitas yang sama dengan Brian dan Ditya—di fakultas yang sama dengan Ditya bahkan (!)—dan mendengar tentang kabar-kabar itu, tentu saja yang pertama kali dia lakukan adalah mencari tahu kebenarannya.

(Bukan, dia bukan stalker, oke? Lalu kenapa kalau dia sedikit kepo dan mengikuti semua akun medsos Ditya? Atau mengamati sosok seniornya di teknik itu dari kejauhan? Dan _fine_—sekali, dia memang pernah menguntit Ditya saat pria idamannya dan _the-so-called_ sahabatnya itu berjalan bersama ke ruang klub di belakang gedung kampusnya. Tapi itu cuma sekali. Satu kali.)

(Dan dia penasaran.)

“Mereka pasangan, Nad,” katanya pada akhirnya, saat dia dan teman dekatnya, Nadia, sedang mengerjakan tugas di salah satu gazebo di taman tengah gedung kampus Teknik Arsitektur. “Cuma itu satu-satunya alasan logis kenapa Ditya masih jomblo sampai sekarang dan Brian belum juga jadian sama Anggi.”

Nadia mengangkat satu alis. “Brian sama Anggi? Gosip darimana lagi itu?”

“Semua orang yang punya mata bisa liat kali, kalo Anggi ada rasa ke Brian. Tapi sama Brian ga diterima soalnya Brian udah ada yang punya: Ditya.”

Alis Nadia makin terangkat tinggi. “Lo bisa banget ya ngarangnya kalo masalah beginian.”

“Tapi, Nad, lo ga curiga apa? Mereka deket banget. Dari kecil bareng, kemana-mana bareng, mau pulang kosan pun kudu saling nungguin,” Rafa diam. “Gue sama mantan aja ga pernah segitunya.”

Nadia memutar mata. “Lo cuma iri sama apa yang mereka punya, Raf,” katanya. Kemudian, “Berhenti mikirin urusan orang yang ga ada hubungannya sama lo deh, mending juga lo kelarin garapan model buat presentasi besok.”

“Tapi Nad—“

“Presentasi, Rafa.”

_Ugh._

(Tapi, tapi, tapi.)

(Tapi ini urusan penting. Urusan masa depan. Urusan _cinta._)

Rafa ingat, dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Ditya di acara ospek fakultas; saat pengenalan Maba Teknik, dan secara kebetulan (_oh the_ _sweet, sweet coincidence_) pemandu kelompoknya adalah Ditya. Sebatas kagum awalnya—karena ayolah, siapa sih yang bisa lihat Ditya dan tidak nge-_crush_ padanya? Tinggi, tampan, pintar pula. Dengan aura _cool_ yang cukup, aura _easy going_ yang cukup. Dan kalau ternyata Ditya juga bisa main gitar, _oh man_, itu kombo maut buat Rafa.

Rafa pertama kali bertemu dengan _Brian_ tepat di sore harinya; saat acara selesai dan dia separo berlari mengejar Ditya di parkiran kampus, berharap bisa menyapanya untuk berkenalan lebih dekat. Brian ada di sana, sedang berbincang dengan tangan bergerak kesana-kemari dan jarak badan yang dekat—sangat dekat—dengan Ditya. Sesaat Rafa mengira mereka hanya akan saling bersenggol bahu—_bro hug_, atau semacamnya, _whatever_; sampai kemudian Brian melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Ditya dan bersama mereka berjalan ke gerbang luar, masih dengan senyum lebar dan lemparan candaan satu sama lain.

Rafa berkedip di tempat.

Ada rasa ke cowok _straight_ itu biasa—tapi ada rasa ke cowok _straight _yang punya kemungkin untuk belok itu lain cerita.

(“_Cowok bule yang sering bareng sama Kak Ditya? Oh, Brian maksudmu?_” kata salah satu cewek anak Teknik Sipil di kelompok ospeknya, yang kemudian tanpa diminta langsung bercerita panjang lebar tentang, tanda-kutip, hubungan spesial Brian dan Ditya.)

**Brian **(@DeBrian) . 25m ago  
that awkward moment pas gw sama @dityaaditya dapet diskonan kafe karena dikira couple HA!

**Anggita Maulina** (@AnggitaM) . 26m ago  
@DeBrian @dityaaditya dan lo iya-iya-in aja pasti

**Brian**(@DeBrian) . 30m ago  
@AnggitaM @dityaaditya IYALAAAH DISKONAN GITU LHO NGGI HAHA

“Nadia. Nadia plis, kasih gue saran, Nad.”

Nadia, yang sedang menyeruput jus alpukatnya, tersedak saat Rafa melompat duduk di bangku sebelahnya di kantin kampus siang itu—dan cuma melengos begitu tahu kalau itu Rafa. “Apaan lagi sekarang?”

“Ditya, Nad,” erangnya, “Semalem gue tidur kemimpi dia lagi.”

Mata Nadia menyipit. “Mimpi? Basah?”

Giliran Rafa tersedak. “Bukan! Ya Tuhan, bukan! Mimpi biasa, Nadia!”

Dan saat Nadia cuma bergeming memandangnya dengan tatapan _‘yeah, sure, apapun yang bikin kamu hepi aja sok’_, Rafa menghela napas kalah, “Mimpi Ditya nerima cinta gue. Dan kita nikah bareng di Bali. Dan punya sepuluh anak adopsi di rumah kecil di pedesaan,” katanya. “Bagian basahnya _mungkin_ muncul belakangan pas kita lagi anniversary.”

Nadia mendengus. “Imajinasi lo mulai liar, Raf.”

“Ya sori gue ga bisa ngatur alam bawah sadar otak sendiri,” gumam Rafa dari balik lipatan tangannya. Kemudian, “Gue cuma butuh tau seberapa besar peluang gue buat bisa dapetin Ditya, Nad.”

Karena kalau 1) Ditya adalah cowok baik-baik yang enggan menoleh dari jalan lurusnya, Rafa bakal mundur teratur. Itu area _zero chance_ dan Rafa menolak main di sana. Kalau 2) Ditya bermain di tim yang sama dengannya, berarti jelas-jelas ada bola terlempar di depan mata dan Rafa bakal tancap gas untuk mengejarnya.

Dan kalau ternyata 3) Ditya _dan_ Brian ada di lingkaran yang sama—di diagram venn yang sama bahkan, _well_, kesempatannya jadi lebih kecil, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin, kan?

_Ahem_—lagipula dia ga nolak kok ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

(“Lo tau ada cara paling gampang buat dapetin jawaban atas masalah lo, kan, Raf?”

“Huh?”

“Tanya langsung ke orangnya.”)

**Sent:** kak ditya, ini rafa anak arsi ‘17

**Sent:** boleh kenalan, kak?

**Sent:** saya suka sama kakak :)

(“Gue udah kirim, Nad.” Kemudian, “_Ohmygod,_ Nadia! Kenapa lo biarin gue kirim?!”)

**Received:** _[kak ditya, ini rafa anak arsi ‘17]_

**Received:** sori, siapa?

**Received:** _[boleh kenalan, kak?]_

**Received:** uh enggak?

**Received:** sori

Kalau besoknya dia berputar 180-derajat menikung masuk ke perpustakaan dan sembunyi di rak paling belakang begitu melihat ada Ditya berjalan di lorong kampus menuju ke arah akademisi—yang Rafa juga sedang berjalan ke arah yang sama (!)—dari kejauhan, cukuplah Bu Rumi penjaga perpus yang tahu.

(_Well._ Dan Nadia. Karena mereka ada janji mengerjakan proposal maket bersama siang itu di perpustakaan dan teman ceweknya itu datang lebih awal.)

(“Halo? Rafa? Lo baik-baik, Raf? Ini lagu Adele udah keputer 50 kali, bisa diganti tolong?”

Ugh. “_Shut up,_ Nadia. Gue lagi patah hati.”)

**Brian **(@DeBrian) . 5m ago  
@dityaaditya is mine and mine only :p

**Anggita Maulina** (@AnggitaM) . 2m ago  
@DeBrian @dityaaditya iya kita tau

**Rafa #heartbroken** (@rrrrrafa) . 1m ago  
::::::::::::((((((((

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha ini draft lama sih sebenernya, jadi kalo ada yang mungkin pernah baca di tumblr: iya, ini sama :'D


End file.
